Gaming Glitch: Chapter 4
by 45wan23
Summary: So how are we doing to do this... Well theirs a lot of ways... FINALLY A STORY! Reviews? :D One more chapter to go! [Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes...] :D


I swiftly spun around on my heels to face the door. The lock fumbles again. I snap my head to face everyone else.

"Mckenna run to my room with the boys."

The lock unhitches and the 3 of them make a dash to my room down the hall. As the door opens, light from the outside world creeps into the house as I see the silhouettes of my mom and dad.

"Hello sweetie!"

My mom calls out to me. I fake a smile and go to give her a hug.

"Hey mom"

I said as I released her embrace to walk to my room. My feet hitting the hard wood floor with a 'pit pat' sound. As I reached my room, I stood in the doorway as I watch the boys jump on my bed.

"What are you doing?!"

I whispered in a yell. The boys halted to a stop to face me.

"This is so much fun!"

Bodie said pouncing a little more. Mckenna rolled her eyes as she smacked her hand against her head.

"I tried telling them to be quiet"

Mckenna whispered. I smiled knowing that she tried. I close the door and lock is so that my curious mother and father won't interfere with our discussion.

"So how in the hell are we going to do this?"

I said trying to be as calm as possible. All I got were blank stair from everyone else in the room. Letting out a sigh, I place my hand under my chin. Soon, a light bulb flicks on in my empty mind.

"I got it!"

I announced springing up from my rested position.

"Mckenna, when you go home, take Bodie with you, Then Glitch can stay with me and when we go to school tomorrow, they can be the new students."

I announced. Mckenna shot me a look. A look like 'Do you really think that's going to work?' look.

"Really? And how am I going to hide Bodie from my parents? 'Hey mom! This is my friend Bodie from Dance Central, you know, the character I'm obsessed with? Yeah he's going to sleep with me tonight so we can catch the evil villain Tan tomorrow at school!'"

Mckenna said sarcastically.

"Well when you put it that way of course its not going to work, but theirs ways around it."

I said tapping my bottom lip. Bodie looks over at Mckenna and smiles.

"I don't mind sleeping with you."

He said sweetly. Mckenna blushed a shade of red with her mouth open slightly. She shook her head slightly as she scratched the back of her head then started nervously laughing. Bodie still had the look of being serious on his face.

"I don't mind sleeping with you Sammie."

Glitch said looking at me. I wasn't expecting him to say that to me. I blinked twice then smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't mind either."

I said not taking the smile off my face. The room grew quiet as we all exchanged looks, not knowing what to say. But it was soon getting late and Mckennas mom called her and she was going to pick her up. Mckenna pressed the 'End' button as she stared at us, looking panicked.

"My mom is picking me up! How are we going to get Bodie to come home with me!"

Mckenna said freaking out. Soon Glitch remembered something.

"Hey, since me and Bodie aren't really 'real' and just computer generated, do you have like a UBS drive? We could try to put him in there, and then when Mckenna gets home she can go on her computer and click on Bodie to bring him out!"

Glitch says petting his chin. I'm still surprised this smart boy doesn't know what school is, he would be a straight A student, no doubt. I started to go through my school stuff and found my neon green USB drive. I walked to my computer and plugged it into the USB port. I turned to Bodie and motioned him to get closer. Bodie walked closer to my computer and I took his hand and made him touch the USB drive. I scrolled my mouse over the 'Download' button and double clicked. Soon Bodie was sucked into the USB drive and I unplugged it from my computer.

"Easy as that"

I said handing the USB drive to Mckenna. She gentle took it into her soft hands and held it tight.

"I'll facetime you as soon as I get home"

Mckenna said getting her stuff together. I turn to Glitch and gave him a serious look.

"Hide in my closet until I walk Mckenna out ok?"

I said opening the closet for him. Glitch nods and walks into the closet. I walk Mckenna out as her mom pulls into the driveway. I turn to Mckenna and give her a tight hug.

"Bye Mckenna, take care of Bodie"

I said in her ear.

"I will"

Mckenna said pulling away from our hug. As soon as she turns to walk to the car, she drops the USB drive hitting the cement with a clatter.

"OUCH"

Bodie yells from inside the small computer device. Mckenna immediately picks it up and kisses it.

"Sorry"

She whispers to Bodie, then sprints to her car. I wave to her and her mom as they pull out of the drive way. I smile to myself and walk back inside to close the door, locking it behind me. I lightly jog to my room as I shut that door also.

"Glitch, you can come out now."

I said looking at my closed closet. Soon Glitch comes out, holding up one of my bras.

"What's this?"

He questioned me. My eyes widen as I snatched it from his hands.

"My bra! Don't touch that!"

I said placing the bra in a drawer. I turn around as Glitch walks closer to me, giving me a weird glare in his eyes.

"And where do these, 'bras' go?"

He says smiling. I gulped loudly as I pushed his shoulder then walked around him.

"You'll find out some day"

I said laughing. Glitch seemed to pout, but then shook it off. I jump onto my bed and pick up my IPod, then clicked on the facetime app.

_'1 Missed Call From Mckenna'_

"Damnit Glich you see? I missed a call from Mckenna! If you wouldn't been going through my bras…."

Glitch cuts me off in mid sentence as he gives me a tight hug. Why was he hugging me? Did I do something?

I call Mckenna back on facetime and she answers.

"Hey girly!"

She calls out to me.

"Hey! Did you get Bodie out yet?"

I questioned her as I see the USB drive in her hand.

"Nope not yet, I'm plugging it into my computer now.."

She says pointing the camera at the USB port.

"Okay now what do I do?"

Mckenna asked me.

"Ok, go to 'My Computer', then to "Removable disk, then click on 'Bodie'"

I explained slowly.

Mckenna nods and clicks on the 'Bodie' file. Soon a spark fly's out from the computer and forms into Bodies figure.

"BODIE!" Mckenna scream then ran off the screen to give Bodie a hug. Soon Mckenna grabs her IPod and turns the camera to Bodie. Bodie starts rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?"

Mckenna called out to him.

"Well, you kind of dropped me… twice."

Bodie said continuing to rub the bump now visible on his head.

"Haha.. whoops… sorry…"

Mckenna said placing the camera on a balanced surface to show both of them in the picture. I smiled at them both, they were so cute.

"Is that all you needed Mckenna?"

I asked looking at the time; I still had homework to do. Leave it to me to not do homework until the last minute.

"Umm… yeah, I think so. See you tomorrow!"

Mckenna said happily, walking closer to the camera, and then ending the facetime call. I can only imagine what their going to do alone…

I sighed to myself then walked over to my Adventure Time backpack and started to take out some text books, my binder, and a couple pencils and papers.

"What's all of that?"

Glitch asked me.

"This? Oh, homework"

I answered, dreading to do the hours of work.

"I'm guessing that's about this 'High school' thing right?"

Glitch said sitting next to me on the bed. I look at him and smile.

"Yeah I guess so."

I said cracking open my geometry text book. Ugh, really? And more theorems to do? I have a test tomorrow! Great planning Mr. Teacher, a test on a Monday, just my luck. I pick up my binder and take out a clean sheet of paper to do the text book work. Glitch hovers over my left shoulder, gazing at my writing and looking at the text book. Soon he picks up my Algebra 1 book and starts reading that. I look at him weird.

"What's with all the numbers and letters together? Those aren't words I know…"

Glitch says looking confused.

"That's not a book Glitch... That's a text book…"

I said still writing.

"Well it's a text 'book' so metaphorically speaking, it's a book"

Glitch says back talking me.

"Ooo… Metaphorically? Nice vocabulary their. Do you read a lot?"

I asked breaking my attention away from the dreaded work on the page.

"Yeah, but Tan took all the books away from us, he wants to be the only smart one, for some reason…"

Glitch says looking off into space. I couldn't imagine that, I love to read and write.

"What a terrible thing to do…"

I said focusing my attention back at geometry, trying to make it seem that I wasn't staring at him.

Glitch looks back at me and watches me write fluently, not even stopping the rhythm.

"Do you like to write?"

He asked, breaking the silence.

I pushed extra hard on the pencil, breaking off the tip. He caught me off guard with the question, no one knows that I write, not even Mckenna.

"Why do you ask?"

I said reaching for a pen to write with instead. Glitch tapped his fingers together, trying to find what right words to say.

"Well umm.. I haven't read anything in a while and I was wondering… well… If you could read to me one of your stories?..."

I stop almost instantly, then slowly bringing my head up to look at him head on. If I read him one of my stories, he'll know that it's about him… most of my stories are about him…

"Why my stories?"

I questioned him.

"You seem to take pride in your writing, I can just feel it."

He says looking at me with those caring eyes that I absolutely feel in love with. I could just melt in his arms if he wanted to hold me. I took a deep sigh and slammed my text book closed, then got up to stand on my feet.

"Get comfortable."

I said opening a draw in my desk. Which story am I going to read? They're so many. I fumbled through multiple papers before I finally found one that I was comfortable with reading out loud. I turn around to see Glitch all comfy on my bed. When I said get comfortable, he actually did.

"Comfortable?"

I asked smiling at him.

"Ehh… sorta… It would be better if you were here."

Glitch said patting the bed. My knees started to give out but I didn't fall. I smiled and slowly walked to my destination, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Ready?"

I asked him. Glitch nods as I tried to stop the paper from shaking in my hand.

"Don't laugh…"

I said staring at the paper.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

He said smiling. I smiled back and took a deep breath as I started my short story. I replaced his name with just him.

_"I just laid there in the same position. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about him. Ever since I met him he's the only thing that's crossed my mind. He makes me feel so happy. I wish he would touch me again. I remembered how the moonlight bounced off his shirtless body. I took a deep sigh. I could never have him. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I wasn't going to give up yet. I picked up my cell to check the time, 10:15. I closed my eyes and hoped to be taken over by sleep…"_

I pause to look at Glitch; I can see he has taken interest into my story. I smiled and continued.

_"I wake up to feel something staring at me. I open my eyes to see bright green eyes looking at me. Just as I open my mouth to scream, hands cover my mouth. As the figure moved into the moonlight, I saw that it was him. 'Shhh.. Your going to wake them up." He said whispering to me. His voice is so adorable when he whispers. He takes his hands off my mouth, when I wish he hadn't. 'What are you doing?' I asked sitting up then stretching out my back. 'I couldn't sleep, so I went out to get a glass of water but then I saw you, and, well…. You look so cute when you sleep….' He said looking away embarrassed. I was surprised. 'Really?' I said trying to make sure he was certain. 'Yeah, when your arms are just anywhere on your body, and how the moonlight bounces off your skin, you look so, peaceful, and perfect.' He said looking back at me…."_

I stop and looked at Glitch. He was no longer leading back, he was leaning in, intrigued by the story.

"Should I stop?"

I asked him.

"No! I want to hear the rest."

Glitch said giving me a smile. I smile back and continue.

_"He led me out to the balcony by my hand. Once I stepped out, it was so cold. 'Holy shit its cold' I said letting go of his hand to rub my arms. 'Well I guess I have no choice but to cuddle you now.' He said as he went up behind me and put his arms around my waist, then in twining his fingers with mine. 'Cold now?' he asked me as he blew hot air on my neck. 'N-no" I stuttered out. He slightly laughed. I was so nervous. He spun me around to where our chests were touching. He was still shirtless. I looked up at his emerald green eyes; they were so much brighter in the moonlight. I couldn't help it. I put one of my hands on his face, it was so soft. He smiled under my touch. My heart felt as if it was going to explode. His hands glided down to my hips. 'This doesn't feel real…' I whispered as I put my head on his chest. He takes one of his hands off my hips and slides it under my chin to lift it up. 'Then let me make this dream a reality.' With his head still under my chin, he leaned in closer, giving me a smiling, and then brushed his lips against mine. This night I felt complete."_

I look up at him as I end the story.

"Wow… I don't have words to say. You're an amazing writer."

Glitch says.

"Really? Y-you think so?"

I managed to say. Glitch nods, then stairs off into space again. I think he was trying to think of what to say.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

He said still looking off into the other direction. I think I already knew what the question was.

"Sure anything"

I said starting to shake with curiosity. Soon Glitch turns to me and parted his lips to speak.

"Was that story about me?"

My heart stopped. I froze. He caught me. He knew. Glitch smiles evilly.

"It is isn't it?"

He says smiling even bigger. I didn't know what to say. I was utterly shocked.

Now it was my turn to look off into space as he stared at me.

"Maybe…"

I finally said exhaling. I look to Glitch, now closer to me. Closer to my face.

He leans into my personal space, but I didn't mind.

"I thought that was really sweet of you…"

Glitch said getting closer to my face. Even closer to my lips.

"This doesn't feel real…"

I said looking into his eyes. Glitch smiling to himself, then smiles at me.

"Then let me make this dream a reality…"

He said gently grabbing my face and kissed me. Did he just use a line from my story? My whole body felt numb with only the feeling of his lips against mine. Dreams can come true, my story actually came true. I pull away, smiling as wide as I ever did. I crawled into bed with Glitch as he hummed me a lullaby into my ear that sounded familiar. Then I realized it was 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles. How did he know that I loved that song? I fell asleep into his arms smelling his sweet scent…


End file.
